


Estompé

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Me manque ce que tu étais, Yuri. »
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Estompé

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Estompé**

« Me manque ce que tu étais, Yuri. »

Yabu jamais voudrait avoir dit ces mots.

Il aurait voulu prétendre que tout allât encore bien, encore prétendre de pouvoir rendre heureux le plus jeune.

Mais après des mois de cette relation il avait dû déposer les armes face à le fait que les chose n’allaient pas bien, que Yuri n’était pas serein, et qu’il était part du problème, sinon plus que ça.

« Que veux-tu dire, Kota ? » lui demanda Chinen, en levant les yeux de le libre qu’il lisait sans conviction dans le canapé de la maison.

Yabu se mordit une lèvre, en soupirant.

« J’ai eu tort à évaluer. J’ai eu tort à croire qu’on poussait vraiment être ensemble, j’ai eu tort à croire que tout aurait allé bien. » il se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré. « Je continue à prétendre de connaître la réponse à tous les problèmes, à prétendre que d’une manière o d’une autre les choses vont se ranger seules, mais je suis fatigué, Yuri. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi. »

Le plus jeune se leva lentement, en se mettant devant lui avec les bras croisés.

Il n’était pas triste, il n’était pas fâché.

Peut être seulement déçu, aurait dit Kota.

« Qui étais-je de si différent ? Je me suis efforcé pour nous, je me suis efforcé de prendre décisions pour pouvoir être avec toi, et de faire sacrifices et renonciations. Maintenant tu ne peux pas me dire que te manques ce que j’étais, parce que je suis toujours le même Chinen Yuri de qui tu es... » il tut soudainement, en rougissant, et l’autre n’eut pas problèmes à entendre comme continuât sa phrase.

« Non. » murmura bas le plus vieux, en fermant brièvement les yeux. « Le Chinen Yuri qui m’a fait tomber amoureux était celui amoureux de Yuya. Et tu n’es pas plus cette personne, Yuri, tu n’as été plus si heureux, pas avec moi. » il soupira, en se rapprochant lentement à lui, et en faisant comme pour le toucher, avant de retirer sa main. « Je suis désolé de n’être pas suffisamment fort de te faire être cette personne à nouveau. »

Yabu le regarda encore, presque avec tendresse, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus, cette fois sans hésiter et en lui caressant le visage, en tâtant la consistance de cette peau si douce, et son chaleur, et ses traits nerveux, tristes.

Il ferma les yeux, en le laissant.

« C’est fini ? » lui demanda Yuri, avec un murmure rauque.

Et bien que Kota voulût prétendre de ne savoir pas encore comment agir, c’était une demande pour laquelle il connaissait la réponse, et il la connaissait depuis longtemps.

« Tu ne vas pas changer autre fois, Yuri. Pas pour moi. » il dit, et l’autre entendit bien l’implication de cette phrase.

Yabu le regarda alors qu’il partait, mais il ne pouvait pas se sentir totalement triste.

À l’absence du Chinen Yuri qu’il aimait, il s’avait déjà habitué. 


End file.
